


That Thing You Do

by simplyn2deep



Series: h50bingo [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Thigh Holsters, comm:h50bingo, h50bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the thigh holsters prompt on H50bingo on LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Thing You Do

**Author's Note:**

> written for the thigh holsters prompt on H50bingo on LJ

Danny knows how his night is going to end when he sees Steve strap on his thigh holster before the raid on the warehouse. Thigh holsters always do something to Danny.

The raid goes as expected. Steve doesn’t wait for proper back-up. Danny is the back-up. There’s a minor explosion – not Steve’s fault this time. Once their part is done, HPD is left to clean up. Reports are worked on. Their work day is done.

At the house, Danny waits for Steve. He knows, after all, that his night is going to end with spectacular post thigh holster wearing sex.


End file.
